


Визитка WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021

by Helga_Mareritt, kuzzzma, Sellaginella, WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Banners & Icons, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Визитка команды WTF Stand Still Stay Silent для Зимней Фандомной битвы 2021г.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 1 - Визитка





	Визитка WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Текст: Sellaginella  
> Иллюстрации: Helga_Mareritt  
> Общее оформление, баннеры, верстка - kuzzzma

  


Вы давно мечтали сменить обстановку и взглянуть на разные уголки Известного (а то и Безмолвного) Мира? Туристическое агентство "Вестерстрём, Вестерстрём, Холлола и Андерсен" готово помочь вам! Мы подберем лучший вариант на основе ваших предпочтений. А чтобы вам было проще понять, куда же вы хотите отправиться, мы подготовили небольшое описание самых привлекательных особенностей всех стран.

## География поездок

### Исландия

Страна, в которой нет и не было Сыпи. 

Здесь вас ждут:

  * Крупнейший город мира
  * Академия сейдра
  * Тренировочные центры для кошек класса А и Б
  * Лучшие магазины и бутики



### Норвегия

Родина суровых воинов может предложить вам:

  * Охоту на троллей в компании профессиональных охотников
  * Лучшие вечеринки (с ними же)
  * Морские прогулки на драккарах
  * Самых пушистых волков



### Дания

Страна, которая выстояла, несмотря на все бедствия.

Здесь вас встретят:

  * Коровы
  * Свободные для посещения библиотеки
  * Эресуннский мост и военная база
  * * Внимание! Пальм в Дании нет.



### Швеция

Оплот технологий и научного прогресса на материке.

Здесь вам будут доступны:

  * Электричество на улицах и в домах обычных горожан
  * Сверхсовременный поезд
  * Научные лаборатории



### Финляндия

Страна тысячи озёр и десяти тысяч людей.

Здесь есть:

  * Красивая природа
  * Сауны
  * Традиционная музыка
  * Уникальные маги-дозорные (Внимание! Не перепутайте с магом-каде. Впрочем, если перепутаете, вам уже будет всё равно.)



## Правила посещения

Если вы хотите воспользоваться нашим предложением, необходимо помнить несколько правил:

  * Мы работаем только по 100% предоплате (возврат не производится)
  * Ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя кормить сумеречников!
  * Маска обязательна во время всех экскурсий!
  * Заметив Монстра, Тролля или Гиганта, не зови на помощь и не пытайся убежать, но замри и замолчи



## Наша команда

Мы собрали лучших профессионалов, которые смогут сделать вашу поездку незабываемой:

О, у нас очень красивая страна!  
Тут много овец, овцы такие мягкие и пушистые, вам обязательно понравится.  
И можно гулять где угодно, не опасаясь заражения. А Рейкьявик — самый большой город в Обитаемом мире, и я слышал, что жилых многоэтажных домов нет больше нигде, а на крышу вообще-то не пускают, но можно договориться и посмотреть на город сверху.

* * *

О, вы решили съездить к нам?  
Отличный выбор!  
Нас ждет увлекательный поход, в котором вы увидите наши прекрасные фьорды, наших агрессивных троллей и главную опасность норвежских лесов — диких лосей.  
Берегите задницы, ребята!

* * *

Выбрали для посещения Данию?  
Хм, интересно, но ваше право.  
У нас есть уникальные памятники архитектуры, которые мы оставили в самобытном виде, уникальная военная база на Эресуннском мосту и много ферм.  
А что вы хотели?  
Дания — аграрная страна.

* * *

Вы решили приехать в Швецию?  
Самый правильный выбор!  
Наша страна — оплот цивилизации, поезд Далахэстен вам это с легкостью продемонстрирует. И в любом вербовочном пункте вы сможете взглянуть на наших чистильщиков — самые крутые отряды, которые помогают нам оставаться в безопасности от троллей.

* * *

Вы уверены, что хотите ехать в Финляндию? *вздох*  
Ладно.  
Вы сможете понаблюдать за работой наших магов и разведчиков, послушать традиционные пения — руно, сходить в сауну, и если не будете вести себя как группа клоунов, даже вернуться живыми.  
Что? В Туонелу?  
Нет. Просто нет.

* * *

*извините, информация обновится, когда мы найдем, куда спрятался наш гид, и он скажет нам пару слов.

* * *

Ооо! Обязательно приезжайте к нам!  
Вообще в остальном мире тоже интересно, я была в Швеции, там все совсем по-другому, но если вы не были раньше в Финляндии, вам здесь, наверное, тоже понравится!  
А если поплывёте из Швеции, то паром такой большой и классный, правда, вас не выпустят на палубу, хотя, может, если тетя Тару, ой, госпожа Холлола договорится в рамках тура, что-нибудь получится, но я не пока не спрашивала.  
Что? Ах, да, я смогу провести экскурсию только для магов или если с нами будет еще один гид-маг. Извините, технические сложности!

* * *

Мяу!

* * *

## Примечания и дополнительная информация:

  * При посещении Дании или Исландии обязательно необходимо пройти двухнедельный карантин. Помните об этом при планировании отпуска
  * На время экскурсий в Безмолвный мир все медицинское и социальное страхование аннулируется
  * При экскурсии в Финляндию есть вероятность промахнуться и попасть в Россию, но в Безмолвном мире вы вряд ли заметите разницу
  * Посещение Туонелы доступно только для туристов, поклоняющихся финскому пантеону
  * Фотографии со служебными кошками выполняются за дополнительную плату
  * Фотографии с гидами по двойному тарифу
  * Фотографии с сумеречниками на ваш страх и риск
  * Категорически запрещено фотографироваться с каде!



## Документация:

Чтобы вы могли лучше понять, какое путешествие выбрать, предлагаем познакомиться с источником вдохновения для наших экспедиций [на английском](http://sssscomic.com) и [на русском языке](https://acomics.ru/~stand-still-stay-silent), а также нашими предыдущими большими турами:

  * [ЗФБ-2016](https://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/?tag=5372431)
  * [ЗФБ-2017](https://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5485063)
  * [ЗФБ-2018](https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5562535)
  * [ЗФБ-2019](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5618065)
  * [ЗФБ-2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5662439)
  * [ФБ-2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SSSS_FB_2020/works)



Ждём вас и надеемся подарить вам незабываемое приключение!

## Сувениры и буклеты:

Из каждой поездки вы сможете привезти небольшой сувенир на память:

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SSSS_WFB_2021/collections" target=_blank><img src="https://i.imgur.com/hBQoq4V.png" alt="WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021" style="width:80%;max-width:500px;"></a>

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SSSS_WFB_2021/collections" target=_blank><img src="https://i.imgur.com/RjEON7r.png" alt="WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021" style="width:80%;max-width:500px;"></a>

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SSSS_WFB_2021/collections" target=_blank><img src="https://i.imgur.com/yjaxC0h.png" alt="WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021" style="width:80%;max-width:500px;"></a>

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SSSS_WFB_2021/collections" target=_blank><img src="https://i.imgur.com/dF065ea.png" alt="WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021" style="width:80%;max-width:500px;"></a>

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SSSS_WFB_2021/collections" target=_blank><img src="https://i.imgur.com/Hsj3HqG.png" alt="WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021" style="width:80%;max-width:500px;"></a>

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SSSS_WFB_2021/collections" target=_blank><img src="https://i.imgur.com/vOl9yUZ.png" alt="WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021" style="width:80%;max-width:500px;"></a>

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SSSS_WFB_2021/collections" target=_blank><img src="https://i.imgur.com/2bQIaDA.png" alt="WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021" style="width:80%;max-width:500px;"></a>


End file.
